


Left Behind

by FrankieHunt



Category: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Ransom, ledger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieHunt/pseuds/FrankieHunt
Summary: 2 years later after Lane was sent to Jail by Hunt and his team, the man in glasses is free and has in mind to get his hands on the ledger. Only this time, Lane will have to outsmart Hunt and force him to give him every bank accounts found on the Ledger. Will Ethan Hunt succeed this time?





	1. Chapter 1

The two women in the cab kept laughing after recalling the best moments of their night out at the Above & Beyond show in Las Vegas. Frankie didn't have her car that night, knowing she would drink, she decided that leaving her car at home was the best thing to do.

"What did you think about him?" Frankie glanced at her friend and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Not my type at all. He's a douchebag anyway. The next thing you'll know, he'll be bragging about his biceps Tracey!"

"Aww come on, it's been like over a year since you're single Frankie... What are you waiting for?" The 31 year old woman seemed annoyed by her friend's remark. Lately Frankie wasn't in the need to be reminded that she was single.

"Give me a break Tracey. I'm Single because I've moved here for work, and with dad who's passed away recently, getting fucked by douchebags is the last thing floating in the back of my mind.."

Tracey looked down at the car's floor before apologizing to her friend.

"True..."

Frankie glanced at Tracey one more time before asking for the cab driver to bring Tracey to her Hotel in Las Vegas.

"Frankie, why don't you come to my hotel tonight. We could go out until passing out!" The red haired woman shook her head in desperation at Tracey.

"Really? It's almost 2 in the morning Tracey, I'm not off from work me!"

Frankie reminded Tracey that she had to wake up early for work.

"Come on Frankie!! Just cancel one or two dance classes. Just for me Frankie!"

Frankie narrowed her blue eyes at Tracey, once again rushing the driver to bring Tracey to The Palazzo.

"Nope, I'm not spending the rest of the night on the Strip, I'm heading back home and I will go to bed... So will you, because there's a load of douchebags waiting to fuck you!" Frankie winked at Tracey before the cab stopped at a Red Light on The Las Vegas Boulevard. Few minutes later The car pulled over to the Palazzo Taxi zone and Tracey hugged Frankie before stepping out of the cab.

"Call me tomorrow Frankie, I'd love to come to your place before leaving on Sunday!"

Frankie wasn't sure at this point if it was a good idea. Her place was a total mess. She needed to clean the place first before inviting anyone. Frankie had been very busy during the week and ended up not tidying up her apartment.

"Ok, but perhaps I'll be very busy, I'll call you if I'm free during the afternoon or evening..."

Frankie waved at her friend Tracey before this last one closed the car door. The cab driver demanded Frankie the address of the next destination.

"The Willows on Hacienda Avenue..."

The young woman finally leaned her head against the seat, swearing to herself that it was the last time she'd ask a friend to visit her. She liked Tracey, they were friends since high school, but right now Frankie needed to be alone with herself. She was still mourning the death of her father Donald Hunt, and wasn't in the mood to party like there'd be no tomorrow. At least she was finding comfort in knowing that her dad was really sick and that he was finally done suffering like he had done in the previous years. Moving to Las Vegas was also something new for her. She didn't want to live in Virginia anymore as the city reminded her of the last painful years she had spent taking care of her old father.

"Hey? Is it here?" The cab driver pointed to the apartments complex across the street and Frankie nodded her head.

"Yea, it's here..." Frankie paid for the Taxi ride, this is when she noticed that Tracey hadn't paid her part of the ride. Closing her eyes, the young woman shook her head one more time and paid the amount requested by the Taxi Driver. Stepping out as fast as she could of the smelly taxi car, Frankie slowly paced toward the stairs leading to her apartment. If it wasn't for the alcohol she had consumed during the evening, Frankie would've taken her car for a night ride. She absolutely needed to clear her mind right now of any negative energy invading her.

Unlocking the door of her apartment, Frankie entered in her place before locking the door behind her. She headed to the couch and sat down on it before bursting in tears. She was obviously not feeling well, and even though Donald had passed away 4 months ago, Frankie wasn't yet capable of dealing normally with all of this. She cried until her vision became extremely blurry. Crying so much that even taking her shower hadn't cool down her warm cheeks.

It was almost 3 in the morning when Frankie finally laid herself in her bed. Grabbing her smartphone that was on her nightstand, Frankie amused herself by checking her facebook . All sort of funny videos had been published by her friends. That made her smile for a fraction of second before a mysterious noise distracted her from her smartphone. Rapidly sitting up in her bed, Frankie's eyes widened in fear as she focused on the noise. All of sudden it was silent in her apartment. Since she had rushed herself to bed after her shower, the apartment was plunged in the dark. She couldn't really pin point where the noise was coming from. Still holding her smartphone against her chest, Frankie slowly got up from her bed and reached for her bedroom window. This is when she noticed a black SUV parked in her driveway. She knew it wasn't the neighbor's car. She really doubted her neighbor had traded her small Ford Focus for a big Range Rover SUV...

The noise became louder and Frankie didn't need to see what was going on to understand that someone had broken into her house by one of the Window. Probably the window by the stairs thought Frankie as she opened her bedroom window. Jumping from the second floor wasn't such a good idea, but Frankie really had no intention in hiding under her bed, praying for someone to help her. Tucking her smartphone in her bra, Frankie kicked with her foot the window screen before allowing herself to slide out of the window. That wasn't that high thought Frankie, she was just hoping that the drop from her window wouldn't be too harsh...

Few seconds after dropping herself from the second floor, Frankie landed on her feet, falling down on her back. Her blue eyes looked up at her window and she caught the silhouette of a man looking down at her from her bedroom window. Even though the temps were in the 90's, the man that had broken into Frankie's apartment had a long black coat covering him. She could clearly see the frustration displayed over his face.

"Shit!" Exclaimed the young woman before forcing herself to get a grip and run as fast as she could from the apartment complex. She didn't know if the man was armed, but when she looked behind her, he wasn't in her bedroom window anymore. She kept on running until she needed a break in order to catch her breath. She wasn't on Hacienda Avenue anymore, but being out at this late hour wasn't safe at all for her. Pulling out her smartphone from her bra, Frankie decided to call for the Police.

"911, what is your emergency?" Frankie was trying to remain calm, but trying to catch her breath and trying to cope with the fact that a man had broken into her apartment wasn't really helping her right now with remaining calm.

"There's man that broke into my apartment, but I did have the time to run away. I don't know if he's still there. It's on Hacienda Avenue, the Willows Apartment..." She blinked her eyes twice before the headlights of a car coming toward her completely blinded her.

"Hello Miss, are you there. Are you injured?"

Even though Frankie wanted to tell the 911 operator that a black Range Rover was driving directly toward her, the young woman knew that running was the only option left in order to survive. Ending the call, Frankie put back the smartphone inside her pajama top before running across the street in order to hide somewhere, hoping she would outsmart the man following her. It just sounded like a bad idea as the Range Rover pulled over the driveway Frankie had rushed to few seconds ago to take a small path leading to another street.

Frankie spotted a house with the lights off and with no cars in the driveway. The thought of hiding behind a small bush brushed her mind. For now it did seem like the best alternative in order to escape the crazy bastard pursuing her.

For once being small paid off as Frankie easily hid herself behind the bush in front of the house. The man was running on his feet but hadn't seen where Frankie had headed. Just when she thought it was over, the man stopped in front of the empty driveway, Frankie almost stopped breathing in order to be as silent as she could.

Bringing her hands to her mouth, her blue eyes followed with rapt attention the steps of the man approaching her. She was shaking tremendously when his black shoes stepped on the Xeriscape of the house. One more step and she was screwed... Forturnately for her, the man in black turned back as he probably thought that Frankie wasn't nearby here.

She closed her eyes as the tension on her shoulders disappeared...

Frankie waited almost an hour before standing up from behind the bush that saved her from being kidnapped by the mysterious man.

Her knees were so weak, and she had nowhere to go. Returning home was certainly not on her list of things to do. She knew the Las Vegas strips was located 3 miles from where she was. She walked until she reached the first hotel on the Strip; The Mandalay Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I take your car for the night, I need to get out of the city for a couple of hours!" She explained him while he tried to do his job, even though he wasn't even focusing on his task.

"Wow, 3 months without of your news and out of the blue, you're coming to me so you can take my brand new car? Do I have to remind you that I'm still waiting for you to bring me back my dvd collection you have at your place?" Frankie rolled her eyes at her ex boyfriend before licking her dry lips.

"Come on Max, what's going up, hurry up with these orders, people are starving in the restaurant!" A young man in his thirties tried to rush Max with the orders sent by the waiters.

"Nope Frankie! The last time you took my car, I had to drive back to Reno to retrieve it! I don't know in what kind of mess you placed yourself this time, but I certainly don't want to know!"

She saw the way he looked at her, his dumbfounded look made her sighed.

"Alright, I admit it... I had my reasons, but I should've paid for bringing back your car in here... I'm in trouble Max. Some dude broke into my house and I had to flee as fast as I could!"

Max was seen chuckling when Frankie explained why she needed his car.

"Are you telling me that you walked from your place to the Mandalay bay with just a pajama on? Why didn't you call the police?"

She could tell that he wasn't buying her story at all, but this time it was the truth.

"I did try to call the police, but I had to hang up as the man followed me with his SUV. I hid in a bush and I then decided to reach for the Mandalay Bay. I kinda hoped you would work, and here you are!"

She raised her blue eyes at him, trying to get some compassion from him.

"There, I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do Frankie. I'm going to give you a pair of Sneakers and we can call the police afterwards. I think you'd be safe in the manager's office."

Frankie had a feeling that Max wasn't realizing the gravity of the situation in which she was implied. She turned around and accepted his offer for the sneakers, but as for staying in his manager's office, she wasn't really sure about it.

"Look Max, the guy was dressed with a black trench coat, and even though I couldn't really see what he was looking like, I'm pretty sure that he didn't break into my apartment just to steal my HD TV. He had a fucking Range Rover!"

Max cocked his head to the side before being interrupted by one waiter who was obviously pissed off about his orders not being cooked.

"Jason, I need a break, give me 10 minutes and I'll be back!" Max finally told his assistant chef to take his place while he'd be gone with Frankie. Exiting the kitchen with Frankie, Max was speechless.

"Why would this man be after you... Another ex of yours who's angry?" He joked while Frankie remained completely serious.

"So funny Max, you think I'm in the mood to joke about it!?"

"Then call the fucking cops Frankie, there's nothing I can do! Now come with me, I told you I'd give you a pair of sneakers, and after this we'll call the cops."

Max went in his manager's office and gave Frankie a pair of small work sneakers. She sighed and tried to appreciate the fact that the shoes were fitting her small feet. She thanked Max, still disappointed in him. She would've loved to take his car and speed out of Vegas, but alas she'd have to forget for this option on her list. 

"911, what's your emergency?" Max dialed 911 on his cell phone before turning around, noticing that Frankie had disappeared from the office. Running to the doorway, Max spotted Frankie leaving the restaurant located inside the Mandalay Bay and thought she should have waited. The operator on the other end of the line was still trying to obtain a response from Max.

"I'm sorry, wrong number I guess." Max terminated the call before passing his hand in his grey beard.

"Damn kid!" He leaned against the door frame, wondering why Frankie had a man after her. He had no idea if she had told him the truth, or if it was once again another story invented by her in order to gain his sympathy..

Walking as fast as she could through the Casino, Frankie was almost happy that people were not noticing her. She guessed they were too busy gambling all their precious earned money, she also knew that hiding in the casinos wasn't a good idea at this point, with all the surveillance systems found in the Casinos, she was well aware that she could be tracked at any moment and this is not what she wanted. She finally exited the Mandalay Bay and waited for a Taxi that would bring her to the Palazzo.

 

Sitting in his Range Rover, the man spoke on his cell. "She escaped me. I have no idea where she could be right now, but I do assume she won't go far for tonight. She was bare feet and in her jammies. She's got short bright red hair, and she's around 5'3" and 110 Pounds... send her picture to every one around and Find her please!"

The man ended his call before stepping out of his SUV. Glancing down at the picture of the young woman on his smartphone, he smirked when the thought of catching the young woman crossed his mind. The more he thought about it, the more his teeth began showing behind his lips.

"Soon you'll be mine and your uncle will have to pay for your freedom!" He then pulled back his smartphone in his coat pocket, placing his hands on his hips, pondering about his plan in silence.

37 Minutes Later...

"We've spotted her, she's at the Entrance of the Palazzo... Actually, she's out of a cab and probably waiting for someone to pay for her ride since the cab driver is also waiting with her... There's just one thing Mr. Lane.."

Lane's brow furrowed in anger when the man mentioned something that seemed to bother him. "What is it?"

She's not bare feet, she's wearing shoes... white shoes."

Lane blinked his blue eyes several times, wondering if his henchman had found the good person. "Take a picture and send it to me. I'd really prefer to kidnap the right woman." Lane hung up on the man and waited for his acolyte to send him a picture of the woman that had been spotted at The Palazzo. He couldn't care less about the shoes. Few seconds after getting the picture, Lane recognized Frankie and he rapidly informed his henchman via a text message that he'd be at The Palazzo in a few minutes, in the mean time he had ordered his man to follow the young woman as Lane didn't want to lose sigh on her. She had escaped him once, he wasn't going to be fooled twice by a woman wearing a Smurf Jammies.

"Come on Ma'am, are you going to pay me???" The Cab driver began to lose patience as Frankie had no cash on her to pay for her ride.

"Ok listen to me, my friend is staying at the Palazzo and she's going to pay you, but you'll have to come with me. I don't know on what floor or room she's staying, you understand??" Frankie tried to convince the taxi driver that she wasn't trying to rip him off and that she'd actually pay for the ride, but for this, he needed to come with her to her friend's room, because Frankie had no money or credit cards on her.

"No, no, no! I can't do this, you're wasting my time young lady!!" The cab driver became agitated and Frankie knew that the more time she was wasting with this man, the more she was aggravating her situation.

"Ok look man, I'm in trouble, I got some mafia fucker after me and You'll have to come with me if you want to be paid, the more I stay out, the more I'm in danger, you get it??" But Frankie's lil speech didn't impress at all the cab driver, he even began to threaten her.

"I'm going to call the police! And you, young lady you'll spend the night behind bars!" Frankie's pale blue eyes widened in shock at the cab driver when he pulled out his smartphone to call the police.

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!??" Frustration turned her face into a shade of crimson as Frankie didn't need to get in trouble with the cops. She was already having enough with that man in black, she really didn't need to have the cops after her as well, just for a damn unpaid taxi ride. She hit the taxi car with her fists as she helplessly watched the cab driver calling the police.

"Come on, I mean, I'm going to pay you, you just FUCKING need to come with me like I said!! Are you deaf???" She tried to calm herself down as the man was speaking with a cop on his phone, deep inside of her she just wanted to shove the head of the man on the car's hood since he couldn't comprehend what was going on... She turned around in complete desperation toward the cab driver, and ended up looking toward the Limousines pick up zone, spotting a tall man coming out of a black Range Rover. It's like if all of a sudden she had totally forgotten about the cab driver speaking with the cops. Even though she hadn't seen the man's face back to her apartment, she didn't need a second look to guess that the burglar had tracked her down.

He was wearing the same black trench coat, and driving the same SUV, expect this time Frankie was capable to place a face on this enigmatic man. Short blonde hair covered his head, while a pair of dark handmade glasses contrasted with his skin.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed before departing the Taxi zone. It's like if the world around her had stopped moving, just like a slow motion movie, aside from her and the man in glasses frankly walking toward her. Having no escape offered to her, Frankie opted for rushing inside the Casino where she would at least have a chance to escape the man. Her heart was beating through her chest, she could almost hear it.

"HEY!!! COME BACK HERE LITTLE THIEF!! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR MY RIDE!" The cab driver really thought that Frankie was running away from him, when I reality she had already dismissed him from her mind. Lane caught the taxi driver making a commotion in front of Palazzo Entrance, and he decided this one was only spoiling up his chance to catch Frankie. Solomon violently grabbed the cab driver by his curly hair before ordering him to shut if off.

"You will simply keep this mouth of yours shut, and you're going to get back inside your messy hackney!" Lane ordered the man to get back in his cab, while Lane secretly pushed the barrel of the gun against his ribs.

"Ok, ok, no panic sir. It's over in here! No more calling the police!" Lane narrowed his eyes down at the cab driver and few seconds after Solomon had already made his entrance in the Palazzo, once again informing one of his henchmen about his location and that he had Frankie in his sight. She was running, but not him since Lane didn't want to be the center of attention from all those people in The Casino. While she kept running to escape him, Frankie fiercely came face to face with tourists that were making their way through the Casino, which was obviously slowing her way down.

"Come to Papa!" He was getting closer to her, until she changed direction and headed toward an escalator. That didn't stop Lane from pursuing her, he had taller legs than her and it was only a matter of time until he'd catch her. The escalator led him to the grand canal shoppes, and to Frankie's dismay the Upscale resort mall inside the Palazzo hotel was closed during the night. When Frankie yelled at the security agent for his help, Lane drew out his gun and aimed at the man, instantly killing him. The Silencer on the barrel reduced down the noise coming from the shot.

"The more you'll run away from me Frankie, the more you'll hurt yourself and other people around you, and I'm pretty sure you don't want this." Her screams weren't affecting him all, and even though she once again tried to run away from him, Lane remained on the same spot while he slowly raised his gun at her. Without hesitating, Lane pulled the trigger, shooting Frankie's left foot. He watched her as she crumble down on the floor, moaning in pain as Lane had injured her foot.

"You should've listened to me Frankie!" He calmly said as he approached her and poked a needle in her neck, quickly putting a hand underneath her head as the young woman rapidly fell asleep after Lane had injected her a sedative. He gently laid her down on the floor, and looked around him to see if he was still by himself. He was almost glad that this part of the Casino was calmer due to the fact that the mall was closed during the night.

"I got her. I'm near the Grand Canal Shoppes. One of her feet is injured, so I will need of someone to fix this and then we'll be ready to leave." Explained Lane to his henchman through his smartphone. He lifted the young woman in his arms, pretending that she was dead drunk by speaking to her, acting as if he was disappointed with her.

"Can't believe you drank 10 pints of this awful beer, you see what's happening when misbehaving Frankie! Bad girl you are!" Of course Lane kept her injured foot closed to him, so people wouldn't notice the blood stains on her white shoes..

One of Lane's henchman picked them up at the Palazzo's entrance few minutes later, and Lane put Frankie on the backseat where he also sat next to her.

"She's asleep. We have around an hour before she wakes up and realizes that she's not in Vegas anymore." said Lane while leaning against the leather seat.

"Is it a serious injury she has?" Lane looked up at his henchman that was behind the wheel, and shook his head. "Nope, she'll be fine, just need to retrieve the bullet from her foot and do some stitches. That will as well keep her still for a while." He smirked, finally able to relax as he had finally caught her.

"Drive me to the airport, Dave will check her injury, and then we're out of here." Solomon had already plan out everything, and calling Ethan Hunt was the first thing he'd do as soon as his jet would be flying away from Sin City.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean he's gone?" Just when Derek thought it would be over, it just wasn't.

"He's not in the S.U.V. Anymore. He even killed one of his henchman.. There's also an unconscious woman lying on the backseat. She's probably in her twenties and one of her feet has been injured by a gun shot."

"Alright, stay there and wait until I arrive. In the meantime, try to identify the unknown woman.."

Having already heard enough, Derek ended the call with one of the agent and decided to head directly at The McCarran International Airport where Lane ended his course, leaving Frankie behind him as Derek's men tried to captured Lane while he was getting ready to board his Private Jet. Alas for them, Lane slipped through their fingers as this last one outsmarted them as he had noticed a black GMC SUV following them.

The agent slowly approached Frankie and tried to wake her up.

"Hey, time to wake up!" The man slowly spoke to her. He gently shook her and she managed to barely open her eyes.

"Alright, it's over now! We're here to help you.. What's your name?" The agent eagerly bombarded Frankie with questions. Even though she obviously showed signs of confusion, the agent kept asking her over and over her name.

"Your name, what is it?" He kept looking down at her, while she gradually sat up on the backseat with that empty look in her blue eyes. The agent sighed, annoyed with her silence as Frankie refused to comment on her name.

The Agent quickly left Lane's SUV, giving Frankie the time to come back to reality. He thought she would at least try to escape the SUV since the man behind the wheel had been shot in the head by Lane, but nope, she was on the backseat, eyes focused on the windshield as if she was deeply reflecting on something. She wasn't even caring about the injury to her left foot.

"She's been drugged!" The other agent mentioned this to the agent. "Of course she's been drugged, you think I haven't seen this? Why would Lane drugged a young woman, do you think he had the intention to do something with her?"

The other agent raised his eyebrow to the agent, wondering what he meant. "I don't know, you tell me... Do you really think Lane came to Las Vegas just to stick his dick in some random hole?" He snickered to the agent before noticing Frankie looking in their direction.

"Let me deal with this Richard, I'll show you how it works!" The other Agent decided to head directly to Frankie, thinking he could do better than his partner.

"Come on darling tell us your name, we don't have the whole night ahead and you'll go to the hospital shortly. Come on, what is it?"

Frankie slowly blinked her eyes, while looking at the agent. "Dolores..." The agent became impatient and asked her for her last name in order to identify her.

"Don't know... don't remember!!" The agent almost lost his cold when Frankie replied to him that she couldn't recall her last name.

"Bullshit! I'm pretty sure she's with Lane!"

Richard shook his head, not really thinking this. "If she's with Lane, why is she drugged then?" Asked Richard while his partner slammed the SUV door, startling Frankie that was still in the SUV.

"SHE'S A FUCKING LIAR RICHARD! What now? You're going to believe her because she's all cute uh? I'm going to tell you what I think!! She knows where Lane went and she's pretending to be fucking confused!!"

The Agent returned to Frankie and opened the door from her side before Derek's voice surprised him.

"Look at this! I can't believe what I'm seeing. What the hell happened?" Richard almost froze on his feet when he saw Derek approaching them. "Mister Mackelway, Agent Anderson thinks the woman is with Lane... She won't tell us her name."

Derek shifted his blue eyes in direction of the woman sitting on the backseat. She was very calm, not moving at all from her seat, and she was in her jammies... Curious, Derek stepped toward the S.U.V, carefully approaching the young woman.

"Did he hurt you?" Derek asked Frankie if Lane had hurt her. Few seconds after, Frankie brought her left foot on the seat, displaying her injury to the blonde man. The 48-year-old man decided to step inside the SUV and sat next to Frankie. He didn't know what was Lane's intention with this woman, but Mister Mackelway was going to find out why in the next few minutes.

"I'm just going to ask you few questions before we'll bring you to the hospital, alright?" Once again Frankie was staring at the seat in front of her with a blank regard as if Derek wasn't next to her. "You want to tell me what happened, so perhaps we can help you? I'm not here to hurt you or to cause you any trouble. We just want to catch back Mr. Lane."

Derek was well aware that the young woman had been sedated at some point, and that the drug was still in her, which was explaining why she wasn't really receptive.

"Frankie..."

Derek cocked his head to the side when the woman mentioned her name.

"What?" Derek had obviously no idea what she was talking about.

"My name is Frankie Hunt..." She languidly turned her head toward Derek after revealing him her real name.

It didn't take long for Mackelway to understand everything. He gulped before adjusting himself over the seat.

"I see now..."

Derek bit the inside of his cheek when he realized that Lane had probably kidnapped this woman in order to retrieve something from Ethan Hunt. Stepping out of the SUV, Derek went to talk with Richard.

"Get an ambulance for the woman, her left foot has been injured by Lane. I really doubt that she's with him!" Implied Derek by giving a dry look at the other agent that was arguing few minutes early about the woman being with Lane.

"Alright, but we still don't know her name and why she was with Lane in the S.U.V." Mackelway snorted before stopping dead in his tracks. He gave a funny look at Richard before speaking to him.

"You don't need to know this Richard, you can go back home and take some vacations with your wife and your kids. I'll take care of the rest... You too Mister Anderson."

Both agents were surprised that Mister Mackelway was releasing them from their mission. Richard finally called for an Ambulance and Frankie was quickly transported to the Hospital in order to get the bullet removed from her foot...


	4. Chapter 4

Few days later, Frankie had been released from the Hospital, but the frisky woman didn't return to her place by herself. Accompanied by one of Derek's men, Frankie was hoping to be by herself once she'd be back home.

"Care to tell me what that Mackelway guy does for a living?" She asked the driver, bothered by Mackelway's whereabouts. She wasn't a fool and knew that Derek Mackelway was in a way working with her uncle Ethan Hunt.

"He's the CIA Director..." Added the driver in a neutral tone. 

"Why this man tried to kidnap me? Is there something I should be knowing?" Once again Frankie questioned the driver, trying to obtain a response to why Lane wanted to abduct her in the first place.

"Even If I knew the answer, I'm not authorized to reveal any information concerning this case Miss Hunt."

"It's Frankie, please, don't call me Miss Hunt!" She was obviously irritated when the driver called her Miss Hunt instead of Frankie.

"How's life in Las Vegas? How it feels to live in the Entertainment Capital of the world?" Frankie cocked her head to the side when the driver abruptly changed the topic of their conversation. She stared at the rear view mirror with a blank regard, not really knowing what to answer...

"I love the landscape surrounding Vegas..." She said while bringing her blue eyes toward the passenger window, enjoying the mountains view from far.

"That's it, you only like the landscape, that's why you moved to Las Vegas?" She narrowed her eyes, irritated by the driver's pointless questions, gazing at him with anger growing in her eyes.

"Who told you that I've moved in here?" She didn't remember telling this to anyone in the last few days, until the driver pulled the car inside the parking lot of a liquor shop and pointed to Frankie the culprit. He was standing tall near the shop entrance with a leather jacket covering his upper body, while the sunlight was reflecting on his short straight dirty blonde hair. Frankie's lips spread apart at the sight of the CIA Director. As he approached the car in which she was, she caught his piercing blue eyes shifting toward her.

"What? What is he doing in here?" Wondered Frankie as she became very agitated with the presence of Derek Mackelway approaching the SUV. The driver chuckled when he caught Frankie being highly perturbed.

"Well, he's come for you. Did you really think we were going to let you return home without making sure you'd be safe?" The driver rolled down the electric window to speak with Derek, and Frankie almost forgot to blink her eyes when he smiled to her. She looked up at him, admiring his square jaw that immediately reminded her of a cartoon, an handsome cartoon that is. He was looking so lean and athletic in his jeans and black shirt underneath his leather jacket.

"How's the foot Frankie?" His deep voice felt like a soft melody to her ears, to the point that she had forgotten to answer his question. She was there staring at him in awe while he was leaning himself against the side of the driver's door, thinking that he was the most beautiful human being she had ever seen in her shitty life. She didn't think she'd meet this kind of man in Las Vegas, she was almost thankful that Lane had kidnapped her...

"Hello?! Planet Earth is calling Frankie." He chuckled when he saw that Frankie wasn't completely there. Snapping herself out of her daydream, Frankie awkwardly excused herself to Derek Mackelway, feeling her cheeks warming up due to the embarrassment. Once again, looking like a fool in front of man, thought Frankie as she finally reply to Derek's question.

"The foot is doing good. They gave me some sort of Orthopedic boot, I can walk with the boot without too much pain." She smiled at Derek and the more he was looking at her with his twinkling blue eyes, the more her cheeks kept turning into a brighter shade of red, betraying her at the same time.

"Ready?" When Derek asked her is she was ready, Frankie wasn't really aware what he meant by Ready.

"Uh, for what?" A worried gaze rapidly erased the excitement that was over her face a second ago.

"We're leaving Las Vegas, your uncle has asked me to bring you to one of his safe house." She gulped, worried, when Mackelway informed her that she would leave Las Vegas.

"What? No, I mean... I gotta stop to my place to pack my stuff before leaving... I'm not leaving without my clothes and well, you know, women stuff..." She didn't feel like explaining what she needed in order to survive for the next few days to come.

"No Worries, I did pack everything you'd need for our little trip." He said before winking at her and returning to his height to stroll back toward his black unmarked police car. She was in disbelief when she pictured this man, and not an ordinary man, but the CIA director rummaging through her panties drawers and other personal stuff in order to pack her suitcase.

"Wait? What the hell?!" Flustered, Frankie stepped out of the SUV and followed Mackelway to his car. Hands on her small hips, she looked up at him waiting for some kind of explanations.

"Did you really go to my place and rummaged through my drawers!?! That is frigging sick my friend!" She almost instantly regretted her words when Derek cocked his head to the side, grinning at her.

"You're cute! But nope, I wouldn't do this Frankie. To be honest, I've sent a close female friend of mine to buy you some stuff that I think will fit you. She's around you weight and height, and I thought she'd knew better than me..."

His words kept echoing through her ears... For some reason the fact that he had said that she was cute didn't sound good to her... Cute as in, way too fucking young for him.

"Come on, step in my car, we have a long road ahead of us." But Frankie didn't really feel like stepping in his car. What if it was a man working for Lane? Why a CIA Director would waste his time with bringing her to a safe location? That didn't sound genuine to her. If Hunt wanted her to be in safe hands, she truly believed he would've been able to reach her and bring her with him.

"Nope, there's no way I'm coming with you. I don't even know you!" Even though Frankie was finding the dimpled chin man attractive, she knew better than being influenced by her twat...

"Ain't because you came to see me twice at the hospital that I will follow you... How come you knew where I was on the night Lane kidnapped me? That's fucking weird, all of this is frigging weird... I'm out of here!" She said before turning around and walking away from Derek's car. The driver from the SUV stepped out of his vehicle and approached Frankie that was obviously not strolling fast enough to escape both men.

"Come on Frankie, you think the CIA Director has all the time in the world? Get in his car, and right now!"

The tone used by the driver wasn't delicate at all and Frankie asked him to move himself out of her way.

"Get out of my way fucktard! I'm not going with Mackelway ok!?" The driver wasn't intimidated by her. Frankie wasn't a tall woman, and her lean frame was no match for the tall and bulky driver. He quickly seized her upper arm and began dragging her to Mackelway's car like a rag doll. Of course, with Lane who had traumatized her recently, the young woman burst in tears when the driver forced her to step in Mackelway's car against her will.

"Let her go Albert, for crying out loud, are you serious?" Derek became very furious toward the man he had hired to pick up Frankie at the hospital earlier that day. The man finally let go Frankie and apologized to Derek.

"I didn't hurt her, I've just grabbed her by the arm Mister Mackelway. She was refusing to come in your car."

Mackelway rapidly moved forward and pushed the driver's hand away from Frankie.

"I'm quite capable of taking care of this by myself... Leave us alone Albert, I don't need of you anymore." The look in Mackelway's eyes said it all, and the driver didn't need another warning. He rapidly departed the parking lot of the liquor store, leaving the two of them alone.

"Frankie, I know you don't know me and right now you have every right to be cautious around strangers, but you have to trust me."

Frankie rapidly interrupted Mackelway. "Give me one good reason to follow you!" She watched the CIA Director drawing out his smartphone from his leather jacket. As he dialed a phone number on it, Frankie kept staring at the blonde man.

"It's me... She's refusing to come with me Ethan." While he spoke to her uncle on his phone, she caught his blue eyes looking in her direction. He then gave her the phone so she'd hear Ethan's voice.

"Frankie, do as he says. There's no time to waste, and the faster you'll be out of Las Vegas, the better it will be for you! By the way, Happy Belated Birthday, I wish I could've stopped by The Maggiano's..."

Mackelway rapidly grabbed back his smartphone, not even giving Frankie the time to place a word in the conversation. Not that Ethan had the time for this anyway.

"Hey, wait!! Uncle!!"

But as Frankie tried to speak back to Ethan on the smartphone, the conversation was already over. It was indeed her uncle on the other end of the phone, and she wasn't surprised to hear that he knew where she had celebrated her last birthday.

"Why did you end the conversation? I didn't even have the time to place a god damn word to him!!!" Frankie displayed her anger toward Derek's decision, but she was simply wasting her time.

"Heard what he said? Now let's go..."

Frankie snorted at Derek, and shook her head.

"Sure, right... Let's make a phone call to make sure I'll believe you. What the fuck is this circus man? I'm not leaving Las Vegas to go to an unknown place with you. I'm staying in here, and I'm not going to LEAVE!!!!"

"Ok, I'll make it clear Frankie. The man that tried to kidnapped you isn't the kind of guy you want to piss off. Right now, trust me on this, he isn't happy about what happened. He's abandoned you in order to avoid getting caught by my men. This guy is after you because your uncle owns something that belongs to him, and you're his only hope for his plan to work. It's up to you now! Next time won't be as amusing as it was in the first place with Lane! Next time, he might as well try killing you to prove Ethan that he won't stop until he'll get what he wants!" 

Derek paused for a short moment in order to calm himself. She looked up at him, not really knowing what to say or even what to think at this point. Frankie was finally able to place a name on the face of the man that tried to kidnap her. It was clearer to her why Lane had tried to abduct her few days ago. She was well aware that staying by herself in her apartment in Las Vegas would only be asking for troubles. 

She sighted before approaching Derek and accepted to follow him by stepping in his Ford Taurus.

THE END


End file.
